The Secret World of Kerry: Christmas in San Jose
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Kerry and her friends are celebrating Christmas at Kerry's house. Flames and reviews are not allowed. This is a rated M story due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The high school in San Jose bell has now rung and it is now time for all the students to come home. Kerry and her friends are going to the shopping mall to go Christmas shopping as their parents are too busy to go there. The Equestria Girls are buying the Christmas presents for Kerry while Kerry is buying the Christmas presents to the girls.

"Christmas break is now starting, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Kerry. "I can't for Christmas to come"

"Neither do I, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It will be a good one soon"

"It will be, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Right now, let's go do some Christmas shopping"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends went to different stores to buy Christmas presents. Later, they went to pay the presents at the cash register.

"Thank you and have a great day" said the cashier.

"Well, we are now done shopping" said Kerry. "I got the Christmas presents for you, girls"

"Same here, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw their parents coming to the mall and picking up the girls.

"Time to go now, girls" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

They went to the car and drove to Kerry's house. Over there, Kerry's parents are wrapping up the Christmas presents and gives them to Kerry.

"Kerry, I want you to put the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Besides, I really like to put the presents under the tree"

She put the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree and turns on the lights.

"The Christmas tree looks perfect, mom" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "We did a good job at decorating the Christmas tree"

"That was a hard work" said Kerry. "We also decorate the Christmas lights at our house"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "It will be a good Christmas this year"

Kerry and her mom are now looking at the Christmas tree. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Christmas Shopping

Kerry's parents are now getting ready to go to the mall. They are going to buy some Christmas shopping so they can give to Kerry and her friends. They will have to hide the Christmas presents from them so they won't know as a matter of fact. Kerry already got Christmas presents from her friends. Let's hope that Kerry's parents will go Christmas shopping to get Christmas presents.

"Kerry, we are going to the mall now" said Kerry's mom. "We are going to buy the Christmas presents from us"

"That is cool, mom" said Kerry. "I will wait to see what Christmas present did I get until Christmas"

"That is true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "We better go now"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "Have fun"

"Bye, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry's parents left the house, went outside and heading to the mall.

"My parents are heading to the mall, girls" said Kerry. "We can stay here until they come back from Christmas shopping"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

At the mall, Kerry's went inside and starting to go Christmas shopping so they can buy Christmas presents for Kerry and her friends.

"Here we are" said Kerry's mom. "We're here at the mall to go Christmas shopping"

"We sure are" said Kerry's mom. "We better get some Christmas presents right now"

Kerry's parents went to a few stores to buy Christmas presents for Kerry and her friends. A little later, they are lining up at cash register to pay the presents as a matter of fact.

"Here you go, some Christmas presents for Kerry and her friends" said Kerry's dad.

He pays it with his credit card and took the presents and leaving the mall.

"We got the Christmas presents now" said Kerry's mom.

"We sure did" said Kerry's mom. "Let's go home"

They went to the car and left the mall and heading home.

"Mom and dad are back from Christmas shopping, girls" said Kerry.

"Open the door, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I sure will, Rainbow" said Kerry.

She opens the door and her parents came inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Shower

Kerry is now getting ready to take a shower. She is very tired for tonight after doing a hard work with the Christmas decorations, putting the Christmas lights in her house and decorating the Christmas tree. She brought her clean underwear and pajamas so she can get ready for bed after she takes a shower a matter of fact. She will be also turned on the warm water since it's cold in San Jose.

"Time to take my shower" said Kerry.

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking her clothes off, turned on the warm water and went in to the shower.

"The door is locked, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"I know that, mom" said Kerry. "I am taking a shower already"

"Make sure that you washed everything, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

"Our daughter is taking a shower right now" said Kerry's dad.

"She sure is" said Kerry's mom. "Besides, she is very tired and she can get some rest tonight since it's late already"

"It sure is" said Kerry's dad. "We had a good time at decorating at our tree"

"I am very tired" said Kerry's mom.

"Same here" said Kerry's dad. "I like my daughter by the way"

"She is our favorite daughter of the family as well" said Kerry's mom.

"She sure is" said Kerry's dad.

They saw Kerry came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Kerry, make sure that your teeth are nice and clean" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

After that, she spits the toothpaste and putting her toothbrush away.

"Your teeth are now clean, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"They sure are, mom" said Kerry. "I am tired now"

"You should go to bed already" said Kerry's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Kerry.

She went to her room and went to bed. Kerry's mom is now turning off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

Kerry's mom left the room while is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Washing Her Dog

Kerry is now getting ready to wash her dog. Her dog is really dirty by the way and covered with puddles and dirt as well. She will try to clean him nicely as a matter of fact. She doesn't like her dog to be dirty at all and she will give him a bath outside. Let's hope that she can wash her dog good.

"Time to wash my dog" said Kerry.

She brought out the bucket, turned on the hose to put the water in the bucket and put her dog in the bucket.

"I'm going to wash my dog, mom" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Make sure you wash him nicely"

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Besides, it is a great idea to give a dog a bath"

"Yes, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Don't let him get dirty again"

"I sure won't, mom" said Kerry. "I have a body wash and a sponge to wash my dog"

"Good, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Keep washing your dog"

"Is she washing her dog?" Kerry's dad asked.

"She sure is, honey" said Kerry's mom. "She doesn't want her dog to get dirty by the way"

"No, she doesn't" said Kerry's dad. "It is a right thing to wash her dog"

"I agree with you" said Kerry's mom. "Look at Kerry washing her dog right now"

They saw her putting body wash on her dog. Later on, Kerry went to get a towel to dry her dog.

"That is a good job to wash your dog, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry. "That is a good thing that I wash my dog"

"That is true, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Dry him with a towel now"

She went back outside and dries her dog with a towel and went back inside.

"Well done, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "I'm happy that you washed your dog"

"Anytime, mom" said Kerry. "I better go wash my hands now"

She went to the bathroom and washing her hands.

"Make sure your hands are clean, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

She washed her hands and dries them with a towel and left the bathroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Small Christmas Party Part 1

The next day, the small Christmas party at Kerry's house is now underway. Kerry and her friends are having a good time right now as a matter of fact. There are now going to open the Christmas presents from the party by the way. Christmas is almost coming since the Christmas is located at Kerry's house. Let's hope the party is a success.

"I like this party, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We are getting ready to open the presents from the party"

"That is true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I can't wait for Christmas as well"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Besides, we can dance to the music"

"The music is going to be a good one, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I have to agree with you, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Let's start dancing"

After Kerry and her friends danced to the music for a while, they saw the Christmas presents from the Christmas party coming inside the house.

"Girls, look, the presents are here now" said Kerry.

"I hope what's inside the presents, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls are opening their Christmas presents from the party and they like their gives.

"A Daring Do doll" said Rainbow Dash. "What did you get, girls?"

"I have got my makeup kit" said Rarity. "It is a good thing I can use it when I go somewhere"

"An MLP book" said Kerry. "I haven't seen that book for a while"

"It's from the Christmas party, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Christmas is almost here as a matter of fact"

"Okay, mom" said Kerry. "I really like that book"

"You can read it tonight, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "It is a chapter book"

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "It is the best book in my life"

"I am sure that you show it to your friends" said Kerry's mom. "I hope the new MLP book is a good one"

"It will be, mom" said Kerry' mom. "After all, I showed the book to my friends"

Kerry and her mom are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. The Small Christmas Party Part 2

The small Christmas party at Kerry's house is going on right now. The party is going to be served with food such as cakes, cookies, pies and candies. Kerry and her friends are having a good time at the party as a matter of fact. They are going to enjoy the food from the party. Let's hope the Christmas party will go on.

"That was nice that we got our Christmas presents from the party, Kerry" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Kerry. "The Christmas party at my house is going great right now"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Applejack. "Besides, the food for the party is here now"

"What are they?" Kerry asked.

"There's cupcakes, cookies, candies and pies" said Applejack. "I made an apple pie for the party by the way"

"That is great, Applejack" said Kerry. "I hope that apple pie looks very delicious"

"It will be, Kerry" said Applejack. "Can we dance for a bit?"

"Sure we can, Applejack" said Kerry. "Let's go dance now"

After they dance for a while, they went to a table to get a piece of an apple pie.

"Let's try some of my apple pie, Kerry" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

They eat the apple pie and they really enjoyed that pie.

"That pie is very delicious, Applejack" said Kerry. "I really like that pie"

"That was a great pie, Kerry" said Applejack. "Let's hope the rest of the girls will eat my pie"

"I hope so, Applejack" said Kerry.

They saw the rest of the girls getting some of the apple pie and they ate it.

"Your apple pie looks delicious, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm glad you girls enjoyed my pie" said Applejack. "I hope you can make them again someday"

"I love this pie" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Applejack, you did a good job at making your apple pie" said Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Applejack. "I love you, girls"

The girls are now hugging at Applejack. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Last Chapter

It is now Christmas Day and Kerry is waking up in her bed and going to brush her teeth. Her Christmas party was a huge success in which Kerry and her friends have drunk an eggnog and they like them. They are going to like their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. This is also going to be the last chapter.

"Good morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Merry Christmas, Kerry" said Kerry's mom.

"Thank you, mom" said Kerry. "I didn't know that it's Christmas already"

"We already have some presents for you and your friends by the way" said Kerry's mom. "Come open them"

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry and her friends opened their Christmas presents and they got a daring do doll, a new MLP book, new footie pajamas, new winter clothes, new gloves, a diary book, party supplies and a new winter hat.

"Thank you, mom" said Kerry. "That is the best Christmas present"

"Anytime, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Besides, I hope we have a wonderful time for Christmas as a matter of fact"

"I agree with you, mom" said Kerry. "I really like my Christmas present"

"I'm glad you do, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "It's about 62 degrees outside since we don't have any snow at all"

"It's okay, mom" said Kerry. "We can have snow whenever the temperature is below"

"We will see about that, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "Are you going to read your new MLP book?"

"I sure am, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry is reading her new MLP book. After that, she put her new book in the bookshelves to be with the other books.

"Mom, I really did like my book" said Kerry. "It is the best Christmas Day ever"

"That's nice of you, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "I hope we have a wonderful time this year"

"I hope so, mom" said Kerry. "Have a wonderful holiday this year"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Kerry's mom. "You are our favorite daughter"

"Anytime, mom" said Kerry.

Kerry's mom is now hugging at Kerry and they all enjoyed their Christmas this year. The end.


End file.
